List of VeggieTales episodes
This is a list of VeggieTales episodes. ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 'Where's God When I'm S-Scared?' is the first episode of the ''VeggieTales animated series. It was initially released in December 1993 limited, but released really on January 1994, and then on DVD on February 10, 2004. Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear", it features two short stories titled "Tales from the Crisper" and "Daniel and the Lion's Den", as well as the first Silly Song, The "Water Buffalo Song". The first features Junior Asparagus who lies awake at night after watching a scary Frankencelery film on television, while the second is a re-telling of the Biblical story Daniel and the Lion's Den. Big Idea celebrated their 15th Anniversary during September 20, 2008, during which Where's God when I'm S-Scared? was re-released with remastered picture and sound. ''God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! 'God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!' was released in October 1994 and then on DVD May 18, 2004. Subtitled "A Lesson in Forgiveness", the episode features two short stories about forgiveness. The first is about a family of cranky grapes that torments a young boy (Junior Asparagus) who must find it in himself to forgive them, a loose parody of John Steinbeck's ''The Grapes of Wrath. The second is a parody of the television series Gilligan's Island. ''Are You My Neighbor? ''Are You My Neighbor? is the third episode of the VeggieTales animated series. It was released in February 1995 on VHS and on March 14, 2006 on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Loving Your Neighbor", it features two short stories that teach viewers that they should love people even if they seem different or strange to them. The first story, based on the Biblical parable of the Good Samaritan, features two cities called Flibber-O-Loo and Jibberty-Lot whose citizens despise each other because of their differing headgear. The second is a parody of Star Trek in which the crew must repair their starship before it is struck by a meteor made entirely of popcorn. The episode features songs including "Busy Busy", "Love Your Neighbor", "I Can Be Your Friend", and the silly song "The Hairbrush Song". ''Rack, Shack, and Benny'' Rack, Shack, and Benny was released in October 1995 on VHS and re-released only on DVD in 2009. Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Peer Pressure", it teaches viewers that they should resist peer pressure and stand up for what they believe. The video retells the story of the fiery furnace from the book of Book of Daniel. In this Biblical Story, King Nebuchadnezzar II requires that all his subjects bow down before a false idol. But three men, Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego, refuse and are thrown into a furnace. Miraculously they aren't harmed, and Nebuchadnezzar recognizes the power of their God. Rack, Shack, and Benny keeps true to the original story but places it in a chocolate factory where the owner Nebby K. Nezzar offers three of his employees 'Rack Shack and Benny' to be promoted if all the employees would worship his most favorite thing in his life; A statue of the Bunny. ''Dave and the Giant Pickle'' Dave and the Giant Pickle was released in March 1996 on VHS and re-released only on DVD in 2009. Subtitled "A Lesson in Self-Esteem", it sends the message that with God's help, people can accomplish any goals they want. The lesson is illustrated through a retelling of the bible story of David and Goliath from the Book of Samuel. The episode's countertop segments are memorable for giving fans their first glimpse of Larry Boy and hearing his catchphrase, "I am that hero!". ''The Toy That Saved Christmas'' The Toy That Saved Christmas is the first holiday special in the VeggieTales series. It was released in October 1996 on VHS. The episode presents the Biblical story of the birth of Jesus as the true meaning of Christmas. It takes place in 'Dinkletown' where Mr. Nezzar disguises himself as Santa Claus in order to get children to believe that Christmas is about receiving more toys in order to make a fortune of selling his best toy; Buzz-Saw Louie, a doll that has a Buzz Saw built in his right arm. But one of the Louies does not like the idea of Mr. Nezzar, and when the entire world is convinced that Christmas is about getting and eventually Mr. Nezzer almost makes his fortune, Buzz-Saw Louie sets out to prove to everybody the true meaning of Christmas and foil Nezzar's scheme. ''Very Silly Songs! 'Very Silly Songs' was released in March 1997 on VHS and is the first of several sing-along videos. It features the four Silly Songs with Larry that had been released to date along with seven others from the first five episodes. It also introduced the song "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything". *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor) *Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack Shack and Benny) *Lagoon Song (from God Wants Me To Forgive Them) *The Water Buffaloa Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared) *God Is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared) *I Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Oh NO (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared) *Stand Up (from Rack Shack and Benny) *Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor) *Bunny Song (from Rack Shack and Benny) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything ''Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! was released in April 1997 and then on May 18, 2004 on DVD. This is the first adventure featuring the Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy, the hero of the city of Bumblyburg. Subtitled "A Lesson in Telling the Truth", Larry-Boy must confront a Fib that has grown beyond control. ''Josh and the Big Wall! ''Josh and the Big Wall! was released in October 1997 on VHS and re-released only on dvd in 2009. Subtitled "A Lesson in Obedience", the story follows the plight of the Israelites and, specifically, the Battle of Jericho, while parodying Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It also contains comical songs and anachronisms. ''Madame Blueberry'' Madame Blueberry was released in July 1998 on VHS and then on May 18, 2004 on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Thankfulness", it conveys the message that material possessions will never truly make us happy. We must instead be thankful for what we have. The episode is a loose parody of the novel Madame Bovary by Gustave Flaubert. ''The End of Silliness? ''The End of Silliness? is the second sing-along episode in the VeggieTales series. The episode will be released in November 1998. Archibald Asparagus has canceled Silly Songs with Larry, and replaced it with "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt", prompting Larry the Cucumber to drown his sorrows in Jimmy Gourd's ice cream diner. ''Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed'' Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is the second episode of the Larry-Boy adventures. It will be released in July 1999 in both DVD and VHS formats. Subtitled "A Lesson in the Power of Words", it illustrates how destructive negative words can be, and conversely, how positive words can do good. It is a mild parody of Little Shop of Horrors. ''King George and the Ducky'' King George and the Ducky was released in April 2000 on VHS and then on DVD on May 18, 2004. Subtitled "A Lesson about Selfishness", it teaches viewers that they must think of others before themselves. The message is conveyed through a story based on the Biblical account of David and Bathsheba from Second Samuel. Although the VeggieTales adaptation remains relatively true to the source, Bathsheba is represented by a rubber duck, thus replacing the sin of adultery with the less difficult crime of theft. But the essence of the story remains intact: the King covets something belonging to his neighbor and takes it for his own; the selfish act is condemned by a king who wasn't so bright. ''Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen'' Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen will be released in September 2000 on VHS. Subtitled "A Lesson in Courage", the story is taken from the Book of Esther in the Old Testament, in which Esther becomes Queen and must tell King Xerxes that his prime minister Haman is plotting to commit genocide against the Jews. The violence is removed for this VeggieTales production; murder is replaced by banishment to the "Island of Perpetual Tickling," and the intended victims are limited to Esther and her family without reference to their race or creed. The presentation of the story was inspired by The Godfather and Casablanca and has stylistic elements of a Film noir. The dramatic lighting, deep shadows, dark plot elements, and narrative voiceovers all contribute to the effect. The palace windows are even hung with Venetian blinds, an iconic element of the genre. ''Lyle the Kindly Viking'' Lyle the Kindly Viking will be released on March 24, 2001. It features two short stories about sharing and selflessness. The first, titled "Omelet", is a parody of Shakespeare's Hamlet, the other, titled "Lyle the Kindly Viking", is a parody of Gilbert and Sullivan's comic operas. ''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown'' The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown is the third Silly Song compilation. The premise was to count down the Top Ten Silly Songs as decided by the show's viewers. Big Idea launched a campaign to collect and tally votes from fans via mail and internet for this purpose. The episode will be released on September 15, 2001 on DVD and VHS. ''Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! ''Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! will be released in 2002 on VHS and is the fourth sing-along episode. Released prior to the film Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, it was intended to fuel interest in the upcoming feature. ''The Star of Christmas'' The Star of Christmas is the second holiday special in the VeggieTales series. It will be released on October 29, 2002 and then on September 5, 2006 in the "Holiday Double Feature" with the earlier episode The Toy that Saved Christmas. ''The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! ''The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! will be released on May 20, 2003 on DVD and VHS. It is a variety show in which the Veggies sing songs from various sing-along albums in a format that conforms to Larry's idea of what the future of entertainment will be like. ''The Ballad of Little Joe'' The Ballad of Little Joe will released on August 5, 2003 on DVD and VHS format. It is subtitled "A Lesson in Facing Hardship". The episode is an American Western version of the Biblical story of Joseph. ''An Easter Carol'' An Easter Carol will be released in early 2004 on DVD and VHS format. The episode is a reworking of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. The storyline is similar with Mr. Nezzer playing the role of Ebenezer. It is the sequel to The Star of Christmas and picks up where that episode left off with Cavis and Millward going to work in Mr. Nezzer's Easter Egg factory. ''A Snoodle's Tale'' A Snoodle's Tale will be released in May 2004 on both DVD and VHS formats. Subtitled "A Lesson in Self Worth", the episode focuses on teaching viewers that they are special in God's eyes, that they don't need to have extraordinary talents or resort to gimmicks to be worthy individuals. It is the final episode produced by Big Idea Productions prior to their 2003 bankruptcy. The episode contains two main features. The first is a parody of Robert Louis Stevenson's novel Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. The second is the story of a small whimsical creature called a Snoodle who is suffering through a crisis of self-esteem. The narration is done in the style of Dr. Seuss, deftly capturing his iconic cadence, rhyme schemes, nonsense phraseology, and fanciful sense of place. ''Bob and Larry's How to Draw! ''Bob and Larry's How to Draw! is a 57 minute DVD where the artists at Big Idea Productions show viewers how to draw a dozen different characters from the VeggieTales series including Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, and others. It will be released in 2004 at the same time as the Holiday Double Feature. The only VeggieTales character to appear in this video is Larry the Cucumber, who plays himself in the countertop sequences. The remainder of the episode is live-action film featuring the artists of the show. ''Sumo of the Opera'' Sumo of the Opera will be released in the third quarter of 2004 in DVD and VHS format. Subtitled "A Lesson in Perseverance", it teaches viewers the importance of working through adversity to accomplish one's goals. This was the first regular VeggieTales show produced by the new Big Idea, Inc. team after the purchase by Classic Media post-bankruptcy in late 2003. The main story of the episode is a direct spoof of one of Gilbert and Sullivan's most famous works, The Mikado. The parody is so transparent, in fact, that most of the music is credited to Arthur Sullivan himself. ''The Complete Silly Songs Collection'' The Complete Silly Songs Collection was released on December 5, 2004 in DVD format. It was a bundling of the three previous Silly Song videos (Very Silly Songs, The End of Silliness? and The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) and was released to coincide with the Christmas shopping season. Additionally, a fourth DVD titled Veg-O-Rama Jukebox combined all of the silly songs onto one DVD and allowed the viewer to play the Silly Songs in any order they wished via a vintage jukebox-looking interface that was created by Ronneland. ''Duke and the Great Pie War'' Duke and the Great Pie War will be released on March 8, 2005 in both DVD and VHS format. Subtitled "A Lesson in Loving Your Family", it includes two stories aimed at teaching the value of family and the importance of putting others' needs ahead of your own. It is a prequel to King George and the Ducky. Both stories are based directly on accounts taken from the Bible. The first, "Babysitter in De-Nile", is retelling of story of the baby Moses and his sister Miriam from the Book of Exodus. The second story, "Duke and the Great Pie War", is derived from the Book of Ruth. In this account, Ruth and her mother-in-law Naomi seek the protection of a distant relative named Boaz. Ruth and Boaz fall in love, but Boaz must first challenge a closer relative for the rights to the family estate. The story is recast to a medieval setting in this video. ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush'' Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush will be released in the second quarter of 2005 in both DVD and VHS format. Subtitled "A Lesson in Dealing with Bullies", it features two stories that advise viewers on how to confront, overcome, and forgive their tormentors. The first, "Bully Trouble" is a pragmatic look at how Junior Asparagus overcomes trouble on the playground. In contrast, the second, "Minnesota Cuke", is a parody of the Steven Spielberg film Raiders of the Lost Ark. ''Lord of the Beans'' Lord of the Beans will be released on December 15, 2005 on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Using Your Gifts", its goal is to teach viewers how they can use their talents to bring joy to others rather than merely bringing glory or satisfaction to themselves. The story used to illustrate the lesson is a parody of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. The parody is overt, taking character names and places directly from the source and changing them to fit the VeggieTales context. In spite of this, the plot takes many unexpected turns, and recognizable scenes are freely reinterpretted to create humor or underscore the video's message. ''Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler'' Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler will be released in the third world of 2005 in both DVD and VHS format. Subtitled "A Lesson in Friendship", it features two stories that illustrate what it means to be a good friend. The first, "Asparagus of La Mancha", is a parody of Don Quixote de la Mancha by Miguel de Cervantes. The second, "Sheerluck Holmes", is a parody of the Sherlock Holmes novels and stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple'' LarryBoy and the Bad Apple is the third installment of the LarryBoy adventures. It is released in July 2006 only in DVD format. It is the first Veggietales episode to never have a VHS release. The episode was also released as a video game on the PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance platforms. This episode focuses on dealing with temptations. The Bad Apple is a reference to the widely-held speculation that the forbidden fruit which Adam and Eve were tempted to eat in Genesis 3 was the apple. While all the LarryBoy episodes have always drawn on elements of the Batman series, this one is a more overt parody than the others. Some elements, sound effects, and images have been borrowed from the source nearly intact. ''Gideon: Tuba Warrior'' Gideon: Tuba Warrior will be released on November 4, 2006 on DVD. The story is an adaptation of the Biblical story of Gideon from the Book of Judges. Its lesson is about trusting God. ''Moe and the Big Exit'' Moe and the Big Exit is the thirty-first episode in the VeggieTales series and is only available on DVD. Its lesson is on following directions. Written by Mike Nawrocki and directed by Brian K. Roberts, it is based on the Biblical story of Moses from the Book of Exodus. Adapted as a parody of The Lone Ranger, it is also a sequel to The Ballad of Little Joe occurring years after Little Joe's death. The episode features the songs "O Lone Stranger", "The Boy that We Call Moe", "The Birds and the Bees", "God Did", "He Still Wouldn't Listen" and the silly song "A Mess Down in Egypt". ''God Made You Special'' God Made You Special is a special DVD collection of VeggieTales episodes will release on August 10, 2007. The collection consists of three previously-seen video stories: "Dave and the Giant Pickle", "The Gourds Must Be Crazy", and "A Snoodle's Tale"; as well one new story: "Bob's Vacation". According to Big Idea, the common theme for the collection is that "everyone is special just the way God made them". The DVD also includes bonus features such as interviews between the video segments, a games feature, and the silly songs "Boys In The Sink", "Belly Button" and "Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". ''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's'' The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's was released on DVD on October 6, 2007 and again in 2009. It is based on the parable of the Prodigal Son, and a parody of The Wizard of Oz film adaptation. ''Lessons from the Sock Drawer'' | runtime = 90 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Lessons from the Sock Drawer is a compilation video was released in February 2008 on DVD. The episode includes 15 VeggieTales shorts from previous episodes and two unreleased shorts featuring Paco from the VeggieTales TV series. # "Binky the Opera Singer" (2003) # "Going Up" (2004) # "Larry's Blues" (2005) # "Dr. Jiggle & Mr. Sly" (2004) # "Paco and the Singing Aardvark" # "Omelet" (2001) # "Gated Community" (2006) # "The Englishman Who Went Up The Hill" (2000) # "Larry's Lagoon" (1994) # "Paco and the Chicken" # "Modern Major General" (2003) # "Forgive-O-Matic" (1994) # "Lunch" (2003) # "The Story of St. Patrick" (2004) # "Larry's High Silk Hat" (2001) ''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue'' Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue will be released on July 13, 2008 on DVD. In the story, Grandpa George returns to Big Idea Productions as Clark Wayne parody name for Mark Twain and tells a story, a parody of Twain's novels Adventures of Huckleberry Finn and The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs And More! ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs And More! is the thirty-sixth episode of in the VeggieTales series, the fifth as a sing-along episode. It is more of a real life action episode than an animated but it does have some animation ''Abe and the Amazing Promise'' Abe and the Amazing Promise will be released on first world of 2009. It is written by Phil Vischer. Subtitled "A Lesson in Patience", the episode feature two story segments that deal with waiting, the first is a telling of the birth of Isaac and the second is an original story. ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella'' Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella will be released on DVD on August 1, 2009. It is a sequel to Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush which will be released in 2005. Like its predecessor, the episode is a parody of the ''Indiana Jones'' franchise. ''Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving'' Saint Nicholas is a VeggieTales DVD release Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't A Veggietales Twist of Carlo Collodi's Pinocchio. Gelato is a toymaker who has three orphaned ducklings and a caterpillar named Cricket for children. One day he's given a special piece of Pistachio wood that he carves into a "boy" (Junior Asparagus) and names him Pistachio. But Pistachio doesn't want to listen to his father and runs off. Along the way you'll meet a fox, a cat, and some cucumbers that look like DeNiro and Brando. Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart A twist of Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. The second story is "Snooderella", a twist of Cinderella. Its theme is true beauty. DVD Release Date: August 3, 2010 Run Time: 50 minutes It's a Meaningful Life It's a Meaningful Life is a VeggieTales DVD that was released on October 5, 2010 It's lesson is about being content. "Loosely based on the James Stewart classic "It's a Wonderful Life", this animated lesson is a great addition to any VeggieTales collection. It warms the heart and nurtures the soul. What more could a parent want?" - CBN.com review"It's a Meaningful Life": DVD Review, CBN.com. References VeggieTales episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes